


A Headache in the Making

by CavannaRose



Series: Mass Effect Stories [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Flirting, Chubby OFC, Chubby Protagonist, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Kissing, Laundry, Miscommunication, Office Issues, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Shattered Eezo, Teasing, Workplace, shameless self-insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: Rose is a low level clerk working on the Citadel for Councillor Anderson. Chance encounters with a certain hunk keep revving her up, but she's less than willing to believe they are heading anywhere impressive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A shamelessly self-insert-y story I am writing about the luscious pile of man-meat known as James Vega. Not sure how long it is going to be, but there ya have it.

                She hadn’t planned on getting involved with the blustery beefcake when he started flirting with her in the Silver Coast Casino’s bar. Everyone knew about Vega. He didn’t fraternize. Could you really blame him? He worked with Commander Freaking Shepard. Living a life that dangerous, it wouldn’t be fair to get attached. Plus, it was only a few short words, not like real flirting. Kristen was clearly reading too much into it. Everything was stupid. Thinking about it was stupid, but curse the Keepers she couldn’t help but relive it a little as she sat at her desk, staring blankly at a computer screen while her head kept pounding from low willpower-induced choices. She had to stop partying with the younger clerks.

 

                She hadn’t been looking for attachment, or even attraction, but after letting her gal pals goad her into shots of ryncol, she wasn’t really looking that much at all. That was probably how, after standing on shaky feet and announcing that she was going to the lady’s room to powder her nose, she had turned abruptly and basically plastered herself against the solid wall of muscle that made up Lieutenant James Vega’s rather impressive chest. Staring square into the place where his too tight t-shirt detailed the cleft between his massive pecs and rather impressive abs, she swayed a little, unsteady on her ridiculous heels, barely resisting the urge to run her fingers along those very obvious details. Who wore clothes like that? Did he vacuum-seal into them?

                “Whoa there, Chiquita, you okay?” His voice was soft, a hint of Latin flavour underscoring the words as a big hand wrapped around her forearm to steady her. He was warm, scorching as his rough skin cradled her as gently as if she was made of glass. Even with her heels on he was taller than her, which was mildly disconcerting, as was the flush of pink that was warming her cheeks. That was clearly just the alcohol. Yup. She was never drinking again.

                She gulped, tilting her head to one side as narrowed eyes travelled up the broad expanse presented before her. In the too-loud whisper of those unused to being drunk, she tried to catch her companion’s attention. “Kriss… Krissy… Kristen… I think this wall is talking to me…”

                He grinned as her giggling friend rose on equally unsteady feet, extracting her arm from his hand. “Sorry-so-sorry Lieutenant. We’re celebrating!” With that enigmatic announcement, the two inebriated females sashayed off towards the facilities, listing back and forth like two little ships at sea. Admittedly Vega admired the view. Two pretty females, one all soft and thick, one more delicate but curvy. They may be drunk as a pair of skunks, but a man couldn’t help where his eyes landed. Not his fault if all that softness leaning up on him left things a tad strained down below either. First that scene with Lola and the Turian all Tango Amore, and now this… James had to drink here more often.

                In the ladies’ room, embarrassment managed to penetrate the ryncol haze, and the dark-haired woman shot her companion an embarrassed glare as she doused her face liberally with cold water. “I am never letting you bully me into anything ever again you wee pest.”

                With a lopsided grin the young woman named Kristen chuckled, digging out an eyeliner from her purse and handing it across the sink. “We both know that is lie, Rosie-posie. Fix your makeup and we can go see if the mountain of muscle is still out there. He was totally droolworthy.” She pursed her lips in a mock kiss at her friend in the mirror, twining the aquamarine and purple streaks in her hair around a few fingers to reinvigorate the curl. “I saw that flash of colour on your face, you wanted him with a side of fries.”

                “He works for Commander Shepard. There’s no way he would look twice at a dumpy clerk. I’m too old for this shite. I should be at home, curled up on my couch with my cat and some vid where the tattooed hero inexplicably falls in love with the nerd.” Her friend elbowed her, causing the makeup to dance erratically across her temple. With a sigh, Rose put it down, grabbing some more paper towel. “You are a menace.”

                Laughing, Kristen nodded agreement, tucking the makeup away. Clearly they had overindulged and would not be correcting makeup tonight. “You aren’t old, you’re only a few years older than me and you constantly refer to me as a baby. You aren’t dumpy either. You just have a little extra to love. And WE,” she paused for dramatic effect, “are having fun. You should go talk to Lieutenant Beefcake. I think he was checking out your ass as we walked away.”

                “Not in a million years would someone check out my ass over yours. Did you hear what he called me? As if any part of me is little.” Frowning in the mirror she pushed at the soft roll around her stomach and pulled a face. “Even if I wasn’t fat,” she shot her friend a warning glance, “I’m tall, AND I am wearing heels. I’m not freaking little. I’m pretty sure he was being sarcastic, meathead gym bros are all about the fitness.” Rose pulled another face, a strained note that was definitely not a whine entering her voice. “C’mon Krissy, let’s just call it a night.”

                Heaving a heavy and much-aggrieved sigh the slimmer girl gestured towards the door. “If I didn’t love you so much, I’d murder you with my poor, abused eyeliner pencil before we left the bathroom. Why do you always call me Krissy when we’re drunk?”

                Her companion snorted. “You have seen me drunk exactly twice. I only call you Krissy when I’m contemplating homicide.” Giggling, the pair managed to compose themselves enough to return to the crowded bar, though Rose absolutely refused to look for the attractively scarred man with the muscles that made her heart leap a little, though that could have been a side effect of the Krogan alcohol she had consumed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose sighed, pushing back from the desk and sending Kristen an aggrieved look as the younger girl tossed her dyed hair with a grin. It wasn’t fair that her friend wasn’t nearly as hungover looking this morning as she deserved to be. Risking a glance to make sure the Councillor wasn’t looking, she stuck her tongue out and headed for the door. She needed a rest room, and some water, and maybe a dump truck full of acetaminophen. Outside the office she took a moment to rest her forehead against the cool metal of the walls, breathing in the soft hum of the Citadel. It always calmed her, centred her, and in a way very little could. That was, of course, when she heard the loud laugh of the most abrasive hero the human race had ever produced. Shepard.

Gasping she whirled around, desperately straightening her less-than-crisp uniform as the Human Spectre came into view, the hulking form of Vega at one shoulder, and the comparatively elegant silhouette of her Turian lover at the other. Rose pressed against the wall, wishing for the millionth time that she wasn’t so lumpy in the one-cut-suits-all pantsuit required by her position. Shepard’s shrewd gaze swept over her as if she wasn’t there, taking her in as just another part of the scenery. The Turian looked dopey, but Rose had read the reports, he was likely aware of everything she had stashed in her pockets that might be used to damage his beloved Commander. Vega, however, stopped. Eyes raking over her and the corner of his lips twitching upwards. Curse the Keepers, he very clearly recognized her. Her whole body tensed, waiting for the snide remark, or cold dismissal, that usually accompanied that unfortunate scenario. Instead, his brows furrowed, confusion tugging his lip back down.

“Chiquita, you don’t look so happy to see me this morning. You ran away last night before I could ask you to dance, and I had to make do with Lola here flailing about when Garrus wasn’t rescuing us all.” The Turian let out a dry chuckle that he ended with a soft “oof” of air leaving him. Commander Shepard gave Vega a sharp smile, removing an elbow from the Turian’s side. The three of them had a comradery that filled the air around them with warmth, made a body want to lean in and sip it up like fine Akantha. It threaded through their voices, made them somehow more approachable than their sterling reputations.

“We’re here on business, James, not to flirt. Leave the poor woman alone.” The muscular soldier opened his mouth as if to say something, but Shepard raised her hand, casting an amused grin at Rose, as if to include her in some kind of joke. “Give her your intra-mail code if you must, but do it fast.” Slightly flummoxed, the clerk could do little but pull her personal datapad from her pocket at Shepard’s nod, watching as Vega programmed something into it. Fifteen years on the Citadel, and this was by far the most surreal experience in the woman’s life. When James returned the datapad, Shepard gave him a punch to the shoulder that made the big guy stumble slightly. “Fantastic. Back to business.”

Just like that the trio was gone, and Rose was left standing in the hall, gaping like a fish. Had… had the first Human Spectre just… tis was too ridiculous for words, even for thoughts. Rose shook her head and looked down at her pad, where a new file blinked up at her, labeled ‘Little Black Book’. Eyebrow raised, she clicked on it. The only things inside were James Vega’s name and contact codes. The pudgy clerk made a small sound of protest, jerking her gaze up in time to see Shepard and her companions enter Anderson’s office. Shortly thereafter the other clerks filed out to grab food and gossip. Clearly they were here for a private meeting, but the chubby brunette was having difficulties ordering her thoughts.

Kristen bee-lined for her friend as soon as she exited, linking arms with a delighted grin. “I saw your beefcake, and the Commander! Did you talk to her? Was she nice? Her Turian is so sexy with those battle scars. Maybe I should consider inter-species dating. Some of the soldiers around here are almost as dishy as Garrus. What happened with Vega?” It was too many words, too many thoughts, and way too much weirdness to process. Rose merely handed Kristen her datapad as they hailed a glidecar to take them to the Presidium for an early lunch. “Dude. Do you understand what you have here? Personal contact information for James Beefcake Vega. This is like tickets to an all-you-can-eat buffet that only serves your favourite foods. Please explain what part of this scenario has you looking like someone blasted you with a biotic charge?”

Tucked into the car, side by side, Rose laughed, tugging her datapad back and with a few flicks of her fingers sent Vega’s information to the digital wastebin, halting her companions protest before it even started. “You cannot possibly be serious, Krissy. I will concede that the man is a cherry chocolate cheesecake drenched in Asari honey with Serrice ice brandy for afters, but I can already feel the diabetic shock breathing down my neck. A man like that, attractive, fit, exciting… how on earth will some dumpy dowd of a paper-pusher keep him interested? Best not to play with something addictive and finite. I have my daydreams, and that’s enough for me.”

“You are the stupidest smart person I have ever met in my life and I hate you for depriving me of the second-hand joy your potential torrid affair would have granted me. You are mean, Rosalie Cavanaugh. Mean right down to the bones.” Rose elbowed Kristen, who elbowed her back, and soon the pair were spilling out of the glidecar, giggling like Academy cadets instead of professional members of the Human government on the Citadel. “Seriously though, Rosie-posie. You should give him a chance. You deserve a little love in your life.”

Once more the older woman reached over, giving her companion a shove that knocked the girl into a pair of Turians from C-Sec. They both froze, horrified, but the younger Turian simply laughed, reaching down to give Kristen a hand up. “Careful there, pretty little creatures with soft skin shouldn’t go risking it by bashing against the likes of us.” He gave her a wink, and she blushed. Reaching back she snared Rose’s hand, and the pair dashed across the bridge, laughter trailing behind them again.

“I am gonna murder you one day.”

“Ditto.”


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Rose sat alone in her living room, a Quarian holovid playing quietly in the background as she played some mindless matching game on her datapad. The small “prrrrt” was her only warning before a small bundle of fur leapt up onto the couch, landing directly on her screen and destroying her chance at the high score. With a soft chuckle she gave the wee beast a half-hearted shove. The long-haired feline made another small “prrrrt” sound and affectionately butted its head into her chin. With a sigh of defeat she carefully slid her datapad over to the coffee table where it would be safe and rolled onto her back, cradling her cat close until the troublesome creature was happily ensconced on her chest. The darling thing immediately set to purring, a comforting rumble of contentment that always soothed her, as she stroked its silky fur.

“Well my wee trouble, were you a good beastie today? No shedding white hairs all over my uniforms? No fresh claw marks in the furniture?” A gentle sandpapery swipe of the cat’s tongue on her chin made her laugh, hugging her pet gently. “You’re right, it doesn’t much matter. You’ll do as you wish, and the foolish human you have graced with your presence shall be content.” They cuddled for about ten minutes until the cat got bored and became liquid, twisting in impossible shapes and dropping of the couch with another soft “prrrrt”.

Rose sighed, not for any particular reason, but simply because she felt like it, enjoying for a moment as her bad mood settled back over her. Part of her regretted deleting the attractive soldier’s contact information, but the other half was certain it was the right decision. What would they even have in common? Nothing. Flicking off the holovid she moved through her lonely apartment, listening to the silence. One thing you could say for Tiberius Towers, there was no sound interference from the neighbours. Her datapad chirped, flashing an image that appeared to be most of someone’s left nostril, ear and half her mouth. With another sigh she accepted the vid chat.

“Rosiiiiieeeee, aren’t I beautiful? Tell me I’m your favourite!” The younger woman giggled, moving her face further away from the camera revealing the caller to be Kristen. “Ha! I knew you would answer.”

Rose’s co-worker and best friend was sprawled across a blue couch much like the one she had just left. Well, it was the exact same one as she had, they’d bought the hideous things together, mostly because the Asari who had been selling them had been absolutely gorgeous and they hadn’t been able to resist. Looking across the apartment to her own bright blue affront to good taste, she frowned. “I still think that Asari tricked us with pheromones or something. One of us buying an ugly couch I could understand, you have no style, but both of us? The same couch? Trickery.”

Kristen glared through the datapad, pointing an accusatory finger. “I have no style? You wouldn’t know style if it bit you on the nose. For that matter, I would have let that Asari salesperson bite me anywhere they wanted to. Those legs, those big blue eyes…” She sighed dreamily, closing her eyes to savor the memory, and in spite of herself, Rose did as well. With a shared sigh they caught one another’s eyes through the screen, ending in rueful chuckles. “That was a lovely trip down memory lane, but I have more important trips to plan with you. Tomorrow’s the last day of our work week, I’m packing a bag and then you and me, we are going to rock Silversun Strip.”

Rose chew her lip as she considered the next day. A trip down the Strip might be just what she needed to shake the memory of the Lieutenant’s rock-hard abs from her mind. She waved her hand at the screen in defeat. “You win, even if it means I have to cart my party clothes down to the laundry tonight. I hope you know you are ruining my plans for an evening of Fleet and Flotilla with my cat. We had were going to have wine.” She gave her friend a mock disgruntled look, which only achieved an affectionate round of mocking laughter. With a sound of disgust, the older woman disconnected from the call, dropping her datapad on the couch and gathering up the laundry that a week of long days had scattered from one end of the apartment to the other. Piling it all in a basket, she headed to the communal laundry room in the basement of the building, humming the theme song to the Quarian romance she had been enjoying before her evening was thrown for a loop. Up ahead she heard vaguely familiar male voices, so she paused. There was rarely anyone in the laundry room, so she hadn’t prepared to interact socially.

“I can’t believe you dumped your beer down the front of the Commander’s uniform!” A voice she couldn’t place was saying as she hovered just out of sight.

“It’s not my fault, Esteban. Lola is silent as a Drell when she comes stalking up behind you. _I_ can’t believe the Commander is making us wash the damn thing.” It took a moment, but Rose recognized the second voice and barely contained her groan. How could she possibly have run into Vega again, here, where she was supposed to be safe – and did he just suggest that Shepard was staying in an apartment here? It seemed like life itself would not be satisfied until she was thoroughly embarrassed and uncomfortable.

For a long moment, Rose considered turning around and going back to her apartment, dirty laundry be damned. It was tempting… but was she really that big of a coward? Pasting an emptily pleasant expression on her face she straightened her spine and headed into the laundry room, repressing the urge to sigh again. She wasn’t sure where the urge had come from, but lately it seemed like she was huffing out air like some ridiculous romance novel protagonist. Quietly she moved to the machine furthest from the soldier and his attractive companion.

As she carefully sorted her whites from her colours, a big arm came into view, followed by an equally muscled body leaning on the machines in such a way as to make it impossible for her to ignore him. Silently cursing the handsome man six ways to Sunday before she looked up, giving him a bright and patently false smile. “Evening Lieutenant. I believe you are in my way.”

He gave her a wholly unapologetic grin, raking his gaze over her ratty pajama pants and faded tank top. “Evening yourself, Chiquita, I didn’t expect to run into you around these parts. You come here often?” A soft sound diverted her attention for a brief moment, and she darted her eyes to see the dark-skinned man that had been here with Vega covering his mouth to disguise what was either indigestion or laughter.

She couldn’t help it, Rose rolled her eyes, letting out a small laugh of her own. “Really? A line? No, Lieutenant, I was so busy stalking you that I thought the best idea was to don my oldest and ugliest pajamas and run out here with a basket full of dirty undergarments in an attempt to catch your eye.”

Vega let out a startled laugh, and she grinned at the sound. It was honest, as if he enjoyed the sensation, and with eyes sparkling he shuffled to one side, giving her a bit more space. The bastard didn’t even look slightly ashamed of himself. “Okay, that was a stupid question. I just didn’t know you lived here. Sometimes a pretty lady turns my head so fast I leave my brain behind.”

Unsure how to answer, Rose finished sorting her laundry and started up the machine, turning to inspect the two men, well… mostly James but there was no way he needed to know that. “Not just your brains, but your courtesy as well it seems.” She wasn’t even going to address the ludicrous idea that she was attractive enough to make a man forgetful. “You programmed your number into my datapad, but you didn’t even ask me what my name was, nor did you introduce yourself or your friend over there.” She could not believe she was lecturing him like this, was she… flirting? Oh no. She was totally flirting. Where was Kristen when she needed someone to tell her to stop? She mentally snorted. That woman would never in a million years stop this train wreck.

The soldier almost looked chagrined, though he would be far more believable if his eyes weren’t glowing with suppressed laughter. His companion, on the other hand, had given up and was chuckling away behind his massive friend. “My apologies, though I assume you know who I am, since you called me by rank despite the fact that I’m out of uniform.”

“I did you see all decked out this morning at the consulate. I am after all clever enough to read rank insignia, they ask us that before they let us work near Anderson. He gets cranky.” If only she could stop smiling, her cheeks were starting to hurt, but she was having too much fun.

He let out one of those lovely caramel laughs of his, holding his hands up as if begging for a ceasefire. “Peace! Peace! A man should know when he is lost. I’m Lieutenant James Vega, and this chucklehead is Lieutenant Steve Cortez. What can we call you, who scolds me so cruelly?”

The man was incorrigible. She shouldn’t encourage him at all, especially since it would suck when he stopped being amused and realized how dull and unappealing she was. Still, a little flirting couldn’t hurt, not if she remembered who he was and not to get attached. “Rosalie Cavanaugh, senior clerk. You,” she deliberately raked her gaze over him, mimicking his action from earlier, “You can call me Rose.” Her confidence finally gave out and she offered a weak smile. “If you so wish.”


	4. Chapter 4

If there was weakness in the Chiquita, Vega didn’t see it. She was smart, and fiery in the best kind of way. He wasn’t used to the ladies challenging him, at least not the ladies he turned his charm towards. What he did see was the delightful way her pajama bottoms hugged that luscious backside of hers as she walked away. He waited until she had gotten into the elevator before he adjusted a part of his anatomy that had gone way past uncomfortable. He let out a low whistle of appreciation, and Cortez laughed. “James, I think that one might be out of your league. Took her five seconds to knock you on your backside. Man it’s nice to see you put in your place.”

Vega raised an eyebrow at his companion, one hand settling on his hip. The generally morose pilot was relaxed tonight, teasing, and James would do anything he could to maintain that. He hated seeing his friend hurting. “You saying that a smart woman wouldn’t have anything to do with me, Esteban? Just because mi Rosa is a bit difficult, doesn’t mean I can’t win her over. I know for a fact she thinks I’m sexy.” He laughed and winked at Cortez.

Steve looked like he was thinking for a second, and then gave his friend a broad grin. “You want to put money on that, Jarhead? Cause I bet you ten credits that you won’t even make it to second base with that particular bundle of trouble.” James aimed a half-hearted swing of his fist at the pilot, but the pair of them were laughing too hard.

“Second base? What is this, grade school? I don’t even know what second base is. No bet, if that Chiquita ever caught wind she’d knock me on my culo so fast.”

“I can’t believe my ears. Is that actual intelligence coming out of your mouth, Vega?” James grabbed Steve’s ankle, yanking him off the dryer and sitting on him until a laughing Cortez called Uncle. It was nice to see the pilot smile, even if it was at his expense. The lieutenant was, however, disappointed that the pretty little clerk didn’t come down to switch her laundry over before the Commander’s uniform was done, but he couldn’t linger without eliciting another round of razzing from Cortez. No matter. He knew where she worked, and where she lived. They’d run into each other again. He’d make sure of it.

 

Back in her apartment Rose tried to martial what little remained of her calm. She had bantered and flirted with James freaking Vega! The man was a walking fantasy, a battery burner of the highest calibre. She frenetically scrubbed the few dishes that remained in her sink. She vacuumed her floors. She did every little piddling chore she could think of to avoid returning to the laundry room as long as possible. If she just wasted a little more time, there was a good chance that the handsome devil who had been hounding her steps lately would be gone. Finally she ran out of ways to waste time, and her cat had tired of the chase-the-string came, abandoning her to her own thoughts. She had little choice but to make her cautious return to the basement facilities.

Empty. Rose was relieved, there definitely wasn’t any semblance of disappointment here. Nope. Not even a little. She was glad the soldier who kept throwing her off-kilter was gone. Definitely. Only an idiot would be disappointed. With that nonsense cleared up, she flipped her laundry and seated herself on top of the dryer, contemplating the last few days. If she had known breaking routine to go out with the girls on a work night would throw her life into such disarray, she never would have done it. Yet… She pictured the way Vega’s eyes lit up when he called her Chiquita, and her insides went all stupid and sloshy. The lieutenant definitely knew how to make a woman feel, well, womanly. Desirable. Really, what could it hurt to indulge in a bit of mindless flirtation when a guy looked like _that_?

Sternly she shook off those silly thoughts. It could hurt in all kinds of ways, and she was prone to getting attached. In a few days James Vega would be back on the Normandy, flying off to save the universe with legendary heroes. Meanwhile she would be here, sorting through Anderson’s diplomatic missives and editing speeches for the Council. Boring. Routine. Safe. Their worlds were light years apart, often literally. Allowing herself to think otherwise was courting a heartbreak she didn’t need. She sighed. This mooning about wasn’t like her at all. She was content with her life, had never longed for adventure of any sort. She liked having a job that stayed at work when she left, and she definitely didn’t want one that put her very life at risk. Just being around people like that left life far past unsettled. Just look at her last few days. One casual encounter with the lieutenant and suddenly he was everywhere, disrupting her routine and leaving her all fuzzy-brained at the most inopportune moments.

Her contemplative haze was broken by the pinging of the dryer. Startled, she checked the clock on the wall. She’d been mentally meandering for the better part of an hour. Definitely best to forget the handsome soldier and his perverse interest in her, else he’d be upsetting more aspects of her life than he already did. Settling the basket against her hip she returned to her apartment, promptly abandoning the warm basket near her bedroom door in order to sprawl across her couch. She had just enough time to finish Fleet and Flotilla before bed, and eat about half a pint of chocolate ice cream.

 

Work the next day seemed to drag on interminably. She had to deal directly with the Salarian Councillor, an experience akin to pulling your own fingernails off one at a time. Valern was singularly unable to see what was right before his face, an increasingly frustrating trait in a supposedly hyper-intelligent species. As the day progressed, and the bloody amphibian tangled her up in more and more red tape, she was deeply grateful to her friend Kristen for planning them an outing tonight. She was going to get drunk and shoot a whole pile of the green-blooded cretins at the arcade as soon as she left the office for the night. She gave Valern a smile that was little more than a baring of teeth, thanking him for instructing her as to the appropriate procedural methods and then promptly hanging up on him. “Asshat.”

Kristen looked up, startled. It wasn’t like Rose to lose her temper. It was one of the reasons she was the senior clerk, her patience with the frustrating political landscape was damn near legendary in certain circles. She shuffled her chair closer, reaching out a hand to rest lightly on the older woman’s arm. “You okay, Rosie? You seem… tenser than usual.”

She made a sharp gesture towards the console, glaring darkly at it. “The Honourable Salarian Councillor,” angry sarcasm dripped from her voice, “has decided to implement changes in the scheduling procedure for hearings regarding matters belonging to non-Council races. He reminds us that, despite our help in recent years, we are not official members of the Council yet, and are required to go through the proper channels. Channels that he changed this morning. Despite the fact that I have spent the last _three days_ following the former procedures, I will now have to start again. Because he changed them. This morning.” She slammed her fist down on her desk and stood, barely making eye contact. “I need some fresh air. Cover for me?”

“Yeah. No problem, hun. Take all the time you need.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Five o’clock bitches, we’re out!” Kristen’s voice shattered the low-level buzz of the working clerks, drawing looks that ranged from startled to irritated. Rose let out a small laugh as one of the other clerks cleared her throat.

“We’re on a 20-hour day cycle here, Ms. Brianna. It is 13:30 by the chronometric readings.

“Honestly Alanna, you might as well be a Salarian, with how little you understand F – U – N. Relax a little, even Rose can manage that every once in a while.” Alanna started in on a lecture about maximized use of the artificial daylight period, but the irrepressible young clerk was hearing none of it. She sashayed up to Rose’s desk, leaning over her friend to shut down the computer. “No more working, it’s Batarian Ale O’clock! With a side of Shattered Eezo at Castle Arcade!”

The older woman allowed herself to be pulled from her seat, grabbing her bag as Kristen frog-marched her towards the door. “I thought you said it was five o’clock? Also, I refuse to drink any more non-Terran beverages. I am still dealing with the consequences of the ryncol incident!” Despite her protests, the curvy brunette was laughing as her companion shouldered an overnight bag and led her off towards Tiberius Towers.

On the way, she graciously filled her friend in on the details of the _Laundry Room Incident_ (Kristen’s emphasis, not Rose’s). Her audience gasped satisfyingly at her audacity, and then thumped her on the shoulders. “Look at you, old lady! Flirting it up with the hottest hunk this side of the relay! Please please _please_ tell me that you are only breaths away from tumbling all that muscular flesh into your sheets and rolling in it. He is so clearly hot for your booty.”

“Oh puh-lease. He’s a marine enjoying his down time by being friendly with anyone and everyone. He could take his pick of females, and I’m betting males too, off this tin can and they would happily pant all the way into his oh-so-tight trousers. To me, he is nothing but fantasy fodder. You, on the other hand, are getting ridiculous. Can’t you find your own figure of lust to drool over and leave me alone with my pining?”

Kristen sniffed primly. “You know I am still waiting for Decian Chellick down in C-Sec to realize his erotic future belongs in my soft, pink hands.” Unable to remain serious, she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Rose. “Now, where are your sluttiest clothes? We are going to dress up tonight like we are dripping sensuality. Then we are going to get trashed, smash the crap out of holographic robots, and hopefully flirt with some boys.” She paused, tapping a finger to her lip. “Probably some girls too. And whatever Asari are, because whatever it is, I’m into it.”

 

An hour later, and several shots of a suspiciously green alcoholic beverage, the pair were sashaying down the Silversun Strip, eyes locked on Castle Arcade. “If you make it more than a minute against me, you infant, I will buy the next round.”

“Ha! When I soundly pummel your decrepit backside, you’re going to drink whatever I set before you for the rest of the night! No arguments!” The pair of friends continued their loud trash-talking, neither of them noticing that they had drawn an audience as they settled on either side of the Shattered Eezo console. Kristen fed a couple of coins in the machine, whirled around and grabbed the hand of the nearest patron, a tall, dark blue Asari. She grinned wickedly. “Kiss for luck?” She kissed the startled Asari with a laugh and turned back to her game. “Now I know I’m going to win.”

Behind Rose a familiar voice piped up. “What about you, Chiquita? No kiss for luck needed?” She let out a startled squeak, feeling the ambient heat from the large body of the Lieutenant. Slowly she turned, drinking in the sight of him in his muscle-hugging white t-shirt and worn jeans. He offered her a hand. “I promise to be a gentleman.”

This was a bad idea. Such a bad idea. She could hear Kristen quietly chanting “Do it, do it, do it!” behind her, and that was enough to confirm that acting on her raging hormones was a bad idea. Still… one little kiss, and he was clearly offering. What could it hurt? She pressed her small hand against his broad, rough palm, watching fascinated as his fingers slowly closed over it, as if he was afraid she would pull away. Her hand vanished in his grip, and then he gently tugged her forward, until her free hand pressed against his chest to keep her balance on her ridiculous heels. A second large hand cupped her chin, gently, as if she were something fragile, or precious. Big brown eyes searched hers, looking for signs of reluctance. “I’m no mind reader, mi Rosa. You have to say yes.” His smile was crooked, but kind, tugging up the corner of his lips in a way that tugged at things lower in the woman.

Damn it she was tougher than this. She was independent and strong, and she wanted it. Licking her lips she met his gaze with her own, and smiled. “Yes please.” Kristen was crowing triumphantly behind her, but it faded away quickly. It all started to fade, as her focus centred on those lips, his height keeping them just out of her reach. He released her chin and placed his hand on the back of her neck, drawing her to him, his touch soft but firm. For what seemed like forever, he just looked down at her, studying her face. Part of her wanted to look away, to squirm out of his grasp, but a bigger part of her wanted this. The way he so clearly _saw_ her. It was new, and exciting. Finally he let out a small chuckle, or maybe it was a growl, and lowered his lips to her own. He tried to capture her with his kiss, but if this was the only time she was going to be this close to James Vega, she wanted to be more than a passive participant. Pulling her hand free from his, she wrapped both arms around his neck, pushing closer. He pulled back slightly in surprise, and then made that sexy, definitely-a-growl, noise again and wrapped his suddenly free hand around her waist as she traced her tongue along his lips. He let her in and she tasted him, just as he tasted her. Tongues dancing, blood rushing like a dull roar in her ears.

Finally Rose found herself needing air, and reluctantly pulled away. Little by little he released her, as she released her own arms from around his neck. She touched her lips, grey eyes wide with wonder. His own hand moved to his face, mimicking her action. He gave her that crooked grin again. “Wow.” Wow indeed. Her brain felt like it had short-circuited. She wasn’t even sure why she was standing here, but she knew, deep inside, that she would do damn near anything to put her lips on that man again. He stepped closer, big hands turning her to the game console. “How about you win this game, and then we can go get a drink and talk a little, yeah?”

Rose stared across the game, her best friend’s face glowing back at her. _Way to go!_ Kristen mouthed at her friend, and then hit the button to start the game. “Let’s see if you managed to steal any of the Lieutenant’s luck with that liplock.”


	6. Chapter 6

Rose could feel embarrassment fighting for a hold on her at Kristen’s teasing, but she ruthlessly quashed the feeling. She had shared a toe-curling kiss with the most attractive man she’d ever been blessed with a view of. She should be triumphant, she was triumphant! Now, all she had to do was defeat her best friend at their favourite game, and she could go home with a heroic evening to reminisce about into her swiftly approaching dotage. Vega moved in behind her, quiet as a cat, but she could feel the heat radiating from his body. For a split second she tensed as his arm wrapped around her waist, one big hand settling on her hip, but he made no move to guide her, to ‘show her how to play’ like other men had done before. She bit back a grin. Of course he wouldn’t need to rely on such macho posturing, his physique alone declared him to be all man.

His lips brushed the shell of her ear, breath warm as he whispered. “Well, mi Rosa, show your little amiga exactly how much of me you stole with that kiss.” He pulled away, giving her room to work, but her skin buzzed where his had come into contact with it. Bouncing up onto her toes she beamed across the display at Kristen. She was going to win this match one way or another, she couldn’t lose.

The countdown completed and the room burst out into shouts of encouragement. Across the way, Kristen’s good luck charm was cheering with unbridled enthusiasm, and Rose almost felt a pang of jealousy, until Vega’s husky timbre took up a steady stream of encouragements just to her left. For once, she had her own cheering section, and it wasn’t some grizzled old veteran betting his credits. There wasn’t much in the way of style or strategy to Shattered Eezo, but the pair were furious, fingers nearly blurring as they pounded buttons, dodging and weaving to avoid what their opponent threw at them. Three and a half gruelling minutes later, Rose’s howl of victory was cut off with a strangled squeak as massive arms turned her, lifted her up, and spun her around, James’ face beaming congratulations at her.

Rose’s brain short-circuited. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had even tried to lift her, never mind done so as easily as the Lieutenant was. His bulging muscles didn’t even look like they were straining as he slid her down to the floor, letting her curves catch against every plane and angle of his chest on the way. Pressed this close against him, it was plain that the soldier was more than a little happy with the feel of all her extras, so she decided, just this once, to forget about fussing over them. Instead, she flashed him her brightest smile, flinging her arms back up around his neck, a place that they fit way too comfortably for sensible folk, but she wasn’t being sensible tonight. She had just enough alcohol buzzing through her system to make her uncharacteristically bold, or at least to excuse her being that way. Vega looked surprised, and then pleased. “Did you see? I slaughtered her.”

His eyes danced down at the delightful little armful. “No mercy to your enemies on the battlefield. Shepard would be impressed.” He watched the glow of pride light her face, and couldn’t resist dipping down for another kiss. Softer this time, he used his lips to coax and cajole. Despite the adrenaline of victory running through her, she melted. Toning down her intensity to match the mood his mouth wove so magically. Instead of the heat of their first kiss, this one was exploratory. She could feel the harsh edges of space-chapped lips against her own slightly sticky glossed ones. A patch of stubble he’d missed shaving scraped against her chin. With a soft sigh she tempted him to open his own to her, darting in her tongue to run along the length of his, coercing it to enter her own mouth and take up the rhythm.

A loud thump sounded beside them, and somebody none-too-gently hip-checked Rose, breaking the kiss. Her face flushed bright red and she unthreaded her arms from around Vega’s neck. When she wriggled to free herself from his embrace, he reluctantly released her, pressing a large hand to the side of her face for a brief moment. “Mi Rosa, you leave me undone.” The husky timbre of his voice grated against her in a most agreeable manner, and she found that when she turned to face the interloper, she leaned against the hunky soldier, enjoying his warmth and strength. His arm slid around her waist from behind, accepting her invitation, and she told herself that she didn’t even care at all when his hand settled over the swell of her stomach.

Kristen grinned, picking up a small shot glass full of blue liquid as she clung to a waist of her new Asari companion. “You won, I bought the round. This is Yeyani, they are comforting me after my great defeat.” Yeyani smiled and nodded a greeting to Rose and James.

“Krissy was not so disappointed, I am an excellent comfort. If you will pardon your companion, I would like to take her home to my apartment, though she says that I am… ‘Too hot to be a booby prize’? Your friend is very expressive.”

Rose laughed, shaking her head at the irrepressible younger woman and her obviously besotted blue companion. “Message me the address and call me tomorrow. Play safe now kids.” Waggling her fingers at the pair she went to turn, forgetting that Vega was currently wrapped around her.

He laughed, bending down to nuzzle her neck. “You know that Asari is likely older than the three of us added together, right?”

She gave a half-hearted kick to his shin, grinning as he released her and stepped back. “Of course I know that, I also know that consorting with humans makes them feel young again, and how can I mother my friend and not the person she is about to have her wicked way with? That would be unkind.” They laughed, their voices mingling in a way that warmed her from the inside out. She hadn’t expected to even see him again, never mind to like him this much. It was time to extract herself before she did something foolish. “It’s been a long day, I should get going myself.”

He tugged her in against his chest once more, tipping her chin up. “Meet me for breakfast tomorrow? I won’t pressure you for more when we’ve just met, but I want to see you again.”

She bit her lip, weighing the offer. Deep down she knew that she couldn’t even blame the alcohol, all the adrenaline of the evening had practically burned it right out of her blood stream. Plus, breakfast was a sober meal. Breakfast meant talking. She met his big brown eyes, saw the patience, and the eagerness in them. That decided it. “Breakfast. 0800 hours, Lieutenant. Meet me at the Cantina in Kithoi Ward. They make a breakfast ramen that will blow you away.” Impulsively she went up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his chin, enjoying his smile and the way Vega released her as if he couldn’t bear to let go.

“Agreed. Will you let me walk you home?” She gave him another brilliant smile, feeling both silly and desirable as she slid her hand into his. The walk was short, and he entertained her with a wild tale about meeting Shepard while she was on house arrest. At her door he gave her another mind-melting kiss and it took everything in her not to invite him inside. Instead, she leaned against her door as he left, watching that fine backside travel down the hallway. At the end of the hall, he paused, raising an eyebrow at her, and with a grin she ducked into her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

At 0400 hours Vega received an urgent message from Shepard. They were shipping out as soon as the whole crew was accounted for, or in thirty minutes, whichever came up first. If he wasn’t ready and on board in time, he would be left behind. Sleep-starved with nerves jangling in his head, he ignored the niggling thought that he was forgetting something as he waved down a rapid transport vehicle and made his way onto the Normandy. There had been an urgent call and they were all heading to Sur’Kesh… now. They were halfway through the mass relay when James finally remembered his breakfast date, and he called himself every name in the book as he tapped out an apologetic message to the little clerk.

Half an hour. That’s how long she sat, alone, in the little cantina. The increasingly pitying looks that the dark-haired waitress was giving her were starting to grate against Rose’s last nerves. Finally, disgusted with herself for believing that Lieutenant Shithead was actually going to show up, the woman stood, paid for her small pot of herbal tea, and left the cantina. She was red with embarrassment, and angry. If he hadn’t wanted to go, he could have just said so. She would have been disappointed, but she would have accepted it. Instead, he had ruined her favourite place to grab a bite, pride and shame in equal measures would prevent her from ever returning to the place.

Too furious to stay still, she used lifts and service tunnels to make her way back to Tiberius Towers on foot. By the time she made it back to her flat, she was sweaty and breathless, a stitch forming in her side. Once more she cursed her soft body for not being able to do the things she wanted it to. Inside the apartment, she was still restless, angry at herself, at the world, and especially at James Vega. She tried the stupid breathing exercises Kristen was always talking about, and that didn’t help. She stomped around, crashing things on counters and slamming doors. Her cat, thoroughly disturbed by the human’s insane antics, vanished upstairs and under the bed. Maybe she would come out when the food-giver stopped being insane. Though somewhat satisfying, thumping about wasn’t settling her down. Finally she threw herself into the shower, sitting down as the water poured over her, and finally let herself cry. Frustration and disappointment poured out of her in heaving sobs, masked by the sound of the running water. Her clothes, thoroughly soaked, clung to her, chilling her skin as the hot water slowly ran out.

The water stopped, and she pulled her face from her knees. Kneeling in a puddle she hadn’t noticed forming on her bathroom floor, was her best friend. She took in the damp clothes, and the red around Rose’s eyes, and her own face softened, tears glinting at the corners of her own eyes. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around her friend, shushing away the quiet protest about getting her damp. She carefully pulled Rose over, until the older woman was resting part of her weight on her shoulder. The two sat there, damp and silent, just holding each other for a moment. After what seemed like forever, Rose sighed, pushing away and wiping her face. “Stupid, right? Being this worked up over a missed date?”

Kristen shook her head, standing up, and helping her friend to her feet. “It’s not stupid to be disappointed when the world isn’t worth its good reputation, Rosalie.” She said softly. “I’m sorry, if I thought he was going to be that kind of jerk, I never would have encouraged you to flirt with him. Next time that bastard shows his face on the strip I’m going to flay him alive.” She paused, her lips quirking into a smile. “Well, verbally at least.”

A weak laugh escaped Rose, and she shook her head. What did she need some sexy soldier for? She had the very best friend anyone could ever ask for. Impulsively she hugged Kristen again, laughing as their damp clothes wrung out from the pressure, splattering water on her washroom floor. “Who needs men anyways? I have the very best of friends, a job I usually enjoy, a nice apartment, and a cat who is going to take at least an entire bag of treats to apologize to.” She pushed her wet hair back and reached for a towel. “Not to mention a small flood to fight back. Sorry I got you soaked.” She wrinkled her brow. “Speaking of… how come you’re here? I thought you’d be spending your morning canoodling with tall, dark and blue. What happened?”

Kristen smiled softly, happy lights dancing in her eyes. “Yeyani had to go to work this morning, but we are getting together again tomorrow after both of us have finished our shifts.” Her friend had that dreamy look in her big brown eyes again, and Rose had to struggle to be happy for her. It would be so easy to be jealous of her friend’s happiness, but that would make her a monster. Especially considering how her friend had just spent the better part of an hour holding her while she wept on the floor because of a missed date.

“Whatever happened to Decian Chellick?” She teased instead, grinning as Kristen sniffed and tilted her chin up.

“Chellick? Pfft.” She tossed her hair dramatically over a shoulder. “That crotchety old Turian wouldn’t know romance if it lanced his side with a laser pistol. Males are a complete waste of time and energy, human or Turian. Asari though.” She gave a rather convincingly lovesick sigh, clasping her hands in front of her like the heroine from a Quarian romance and making Rose laugh. “Asari are made for romance. They don’t have the silliness of a human female, nor the macho posturing of any male of any race. Just tenderness and soft voices.”

Kristen giggled as her older friend shoved her shoulder lightly and laughed. “Seriously though, Kristen. They were good to you? You’re happy with Yeyani?” She didn’t really have to ask though, contentment was painted all over her companions face. Drying up, the pair dug around in Rose’s dressers until they found some old t-shirts and sweatpants to wear, though Kristen nearly drowned in the larger woman’s clothing. Laughing, they walked right past Rose’s datapad, neither of them noticing the blinking new message signal. Instead they raided the freezer for the remaining half-pint of ice cream and threw themselves onto the couch with Fleet and Flotilla while Kristen shared saucy details of her encounter with the Asari in a hushed voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Aboard the Normandy, Vega was distracted. Cortez watched as the big many wailed on the punching bag, pausing every few minutes to check his messages. It was sad, really, seeing his buddy so far gone over a girl. Sad, and absolutely wonderful. Steve remembered the first time he’d missed a date with Robert. He’d sweated over the dressing down the other man gave him for weeks, but in the end it was a memory they would both bring up over and over again, laughing. Hopefully things would go as well with James. Wiping engine grease off his hands, the shuttle pilot crossed the bay to where the soldier had resorted to chin up, picking up the offending data pad. “Wait, don’t…” Distracted, the lieutenant’s hand slipped and he dropped to the ground, bruising his tail bone, and his ego.

Steve waived the datapad in the air. “Four messages, James? It’s been barely twenty-four hours. Piling on redundant apologies is going to irritate the woman more than appease her. You’ve said your piece, now you just have to give her time to stew. If she really likes you, she’ll rip you a new one in a day or two, if not, then maybe she wasn’t the right one for you.” Cortez pocketed the datapad. “Until she decides, one way or the other, you should go do something with your hands. Help the Turian with his calibrating or something.”

His friend was right, so Vega took a deep breath and released it, standing up slowly and brushing off his pants. Turning to his weapons bench, he picked up a stained towel and mopped the sweat from the back of his neck. “You’re right, Esteban. I have to let mi Rosa be mad, I did mess up after all.” He tossed the towel at the pilot, who sidestepped it with a disgusted laugh. “Does the shuttle need any work? I think Lola has cornered the market on ‘calibrating’ with Garrus.”

Steve shook his head, rapping the soldier’s shoulder with a firm punch. “You’re disgusting. Now I’m going to be thinking awful things, and that’s our _Commander_ you idiot.” The dark-skinned man’s expression brightened. “On the other hand, maybe I’ll just casually mention your observation to her on our next away mission. She _probably_ won’t let anyone shoot you.” Vega launched himself at Cortez, and the two men spent the next twenty minutes or so in a good-natured brawl. In the end, they were both sweaty, and a little bruised, but the lieutenant was clearly feeling better, which was what his pilot pal had wanted.

 

Back at the Citadel, Rose had finally read the first message, sitting in a small café just off of the main presidium. She sipped a calming tea, and glared at the scant lines of text. If the man thought he could buy off her tolerance with such a flimsy excuse, he had another think coming to him. Deleting the message, she went on to read the rest of her mail. When she saw the next one was also from Vega, she almost deleted it without reading it at all, but curiosity got the best of her, and she opened it up. This one had a much more thorough, and flowery, apology. He couldn’t give details of his mission, but his fumbling words did their best to impress on her the urgency of it, and of his silence. Somehow, she felt appeased. Maybe, when he came back to the Citadel, she would give him another shot. Just then her wristband chimed the hour, and with a sigh she returned to work. She’d been so busy stewing over the attractive lieutenant, she hadn’t even gotten around to all her messages. Now they would have to wait until after work.

On the rapid transit back to Tiberius Towers, Rose pulled out her datapad to finish reading her messages from the previous day. A quick scan showed _three more_ from the wayward Lieutenant Vega. Despite her intention to be furious with him until the end of time, her face softened into a smile and she read them first. Two more profuse apologies for not showing to their breakfast date, the second describing in vivid detail the night on the town he would give her to make up for it. She laughed out loud at the ridiculous man, she couldn’t imagine him eating sushi, never mind affording the bill at a place like Ryuusei's Sushi Bar, especially not for someone who wasn’t even certain she wanted to date him.

It was the last message, though, that truly won her over. In it there was no apology, no wheedling or cajoling. Instead it simply stated that he understood if she didn’t want to see him again, and that she had every right to be angry. He ended by saying he wouldn’t bother her further, unless she gave some indication that she wanted his attentions, since he didn’t want to bully her into forgiving him when he was the one in the wrong. She was so captivated by the emotion in the few short lines that the transit vehicle had to chime three times before it caught her attention. Too taken with Vega’s sweetness to be embarrassed, she exited towards her lobby and dialed up Kristen. This was unfamiliar territory for her, and she needed a second opinion.

After listening to Rose’s dilemma, Kristen thought for a moment, going silent as her friend struggled with the locks on her apartment door. “The angry best friend in me thinks you should let him sweat it out for a few days, really give it to him for being such a jerk.” The older woman bit her lip, trusting her co-worker’s dating experience. Though the other woman was younger, she got out far more often than the older clerk. “On the other hand, he seems genuinely contrite, and he has those delicious abs that I desperately need you to lick and then describe to me in great detail.”

A startled laugh escaped Rose, and she shook her head, pretending to be more shocked than she really was. “Kristen! Just… I can’t believe you said that. You might have the morals of varren in mating season, but I was raised to never kiss and tell.”

Her young friend’s laugh was hearty and entirely unapologetic. “You aren’t nearly as appalled as you are pretending to be, and we both know that I’ll cajole all the naughty details out of you with some ryncol and chocolate. Honestly though, Rose, in the end the choice has to be yours. If you want to see him again, and you believe he is being honest with you, give him another chance. You know he’s at the very front of this war, and there may be more dates that fall through in your future if you pursue this. If you aren’t emotionally in a place where you can accept that happening, then maybe it’s better for the both of you if this all ends now, before it gets serious.”

Rose smiled softly, whispering a quick benediction for good friends with even better advice. “Thanks, Krissy. I think you’ve helped me make up my mind.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is late, darlings. Work has been crazy this week. Still, I could not neglect my faithful ducklings, so have some drama. :)

Despite what she had said to Kristen, Rose debated her next move over the course of the evening. She played with her cat, read a few chapters of her favourite book, and then settled into the couch to watch some mindless television. As she was flipping through, the face of Diana Allers filled the screen, and she paused, startled. The clerk had seen Allers around the Citadel before, reporting live on location with insightful questions and a Krogan’s tenacity. Shepard appeared on the screen, and the pair briefly discussed the state of the war. She watched the battle-scarred female curiously. The battle-scarred veteran wasn’t afraid of the questions Diana asked, nor was delicate when she was shutting them down. The war hero was abrupt and without even an iota of tact, but she instilled a kind of confidence in people. She may not be a politician, but she might just win them this war.

Leaning back into her cushions, she pulled her datapad in close and keyed open her messaging system, once more reading through Vega’s explanations, excuses and apologies. He seemed sincere, but previous experience had taught her to be cautious in matters of the heart or the body. She bit her lip, opening a blank message, considering very carefully. It’s not like he didn’t know what she looked like, he had met her in person, had his hands at her waist. There was no plausible reason for him to be apologizing and asking for a second chance unless he was sincerely interested. Huffing in disgust, she dropped the datapad and stalked across the room, moving towards the powder room in the rear of the flat.

Rose leaned against the sink, looking at herself critically. There were strands of grey in her dark hair, wrinkles cracking around the corners of her eyes. She scrunched her nose and pulled back, tilting her head left and right. She was a few pounds shy of a double chin, but the promise was there, building up around her cheeks and neck. A pimple, red and angry, sat just to the side of her nose, where her glasses usually sat, and that was just her face. The rest of her was pale, soft, covered in stray hairs and stretch marks, scars and rolls. Small breasted and broad hipped, she would never be a beauty. She leaned forward, head pressing against the mirror. She was no prize, visually, but something had caught his attention, even if she couldn’t see it.

Crossing the flat again she dialed Kristen, her face stormy. When her friend answered, she jumped right in, afraid that if she didn’t, she wouldn’t say anything at all, or that her bestie would cut her off. “I’m old, fat, and plain. There is absolutely nothing about my physical appearance that explains why, more than once, that gorgeous and fit male specimen ignored multiple extremely attractive and younger women, yourself included, to pay attention to me. There has to be a catch, some joke that I’m missing, and I really wish you would just focus and tell me what it was.”

There was silence for a moment, and then a sound that was suspiciously like a sigh. “Rosie. Listen, and I am only saying this because I know you are honestly as stupid as you sound, and not fishing for compliments. There are billions of humans out there, trillions of members of sentient species that consider humans physically appealing for mating purposes. Out of all those potential partners, isn’t it just, maybe a little bit, possible that there are those who find your physical shape, size and attributes desirable? Because, and don’t bother correcting me, I know I’m not wrong, you seem to have decided you know exactly what is appealing to every specimen out there. Sure, he is classically delicious with a body to die for, but that doesn’t mean he sees himself that way any more than you do. Maybe he looks at you and sees those odd, almond-shaped grey eyes you hide behind glasses, with those long lashes that lower and promise secrets. Maybe he sees that pretty pink blush that fills your cheeks when you’re actually having fun, or the way your cheekbones sharpen in just the perfect way to stop your face from being too round. Keepers, maybe it isn’t even that. Maybe he found the way your voice is slightly lower than most females, with that husky undertone from smoking so much when you were younger that drew him in. Or the way you laugh with your whole self, eyes dancing and head thrown back like nothing else mattered. Now, I am going back to an incredibly attractive expanse of naked blue flesh, and you are going to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Good night, Rosie.”

Startled, she just sat there. Kristen had hung up on her. Her very best friend in the whole wide world had read her the riot act, and then hung up the phone. Ten minutes, she sat there, trying to process, until a small smile tugged up the corner of her lips. Well, apparently even the unflappable and imminently sensible Kristen Brianna had a breaking point, and she had found it. Her datapad chimed and a message flashed. _Love you bitch. Message the big idiot. Idiot._ Laughing, she picked up the datapad and send a return I love you to her pal, and then sat to compose exactly what she was going to say to the hunk of man meat that somehow looked at her and found something he wanted to hold on to. It was clearly time to stop feeling sorry for herself, before even the people she knew liked her, lost their patience. Again.

 _Vega._  
I admit I was more than a little upset when you didn’t show.  
I was even angrier when there was no message.  
Your apologies, however, were lovely.  
I’ve never dated someone in the military before, so this might take work.  
If you can be patient with my temper, I would like to give it another try.  
Rose

She sighed and hit send. There wasn’t much else she could say, without sounding entirely idiotic. He had the kind of job that would take him away at the drop of the hat, she had to learn to live with it, or she’d be throwing away a chance with the most attractive man she had ever met, before she knew if she even liked him. She certainly liked the way he apologized. She grinned. Here she had thought he was a meathead, but the guy was downright eloquent. Instead she sounded like the ham-handed idiot. At least it wouldn’t be boring, even if it was all a mistake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Back from the unexpectedly lengthy winter holiday hiatus with some more adventures for you. No Vega in this chapter, but the next one deals with his homecoming and might get a little racy. Thanks for bearing with me and being patient!

Three interminably long weeks passed before Vega returned from his mission with Shepard. Over the course of those weeks, he and Rose began to exchange messages, talking to each other and getting to know one another. They’d share details about their days, at least, the details that weren’t classified. She would send him vid clips of her ridiculous cat playing with a stuffed varren doll almost as big as she was. They wrote about their dreams, what brought them to their current work. James wrote her about Shepard, not the Commander that instilled fear and awe into everyone, but the one he knew on board the ship. The one who snuck off to canoodle with a Turian, after making discreet inquiries to their Salarian scientist. The one who could be find standing, fast asleep, in the ready room, maps open around her. The one who laughed when he called her Lola, and wasn’t afraid to go fist to fist with a Krogan. It was nice, seeing how such a macho man as the Lieutenant respected and looked up to the woman he served beneath.

In return she kept him up to date on the progress of Kristen’s relationship with the sexy blue Asari. Yeyani was a constant presence, and the pair were full into that first blush of lust and love and pheromones. Her normally sensible friend blushed and laughed and tripped over her words, and it was so satisfying to watch. They were practically living in each other’s pockets. Rose tried not to dwell too wistfully upon her friend’s good fortune, after all, hers was just a few relay leaps away. In a way, she was glad that they had this time apart. As much as she lusted after his well carved form, she was starting to realize she wanted something more out of her relationship with the soldier. His messages to her were clever, thoughtful, witty, full of keen insights, and sharp jokes at his own expense.

She sent him one last message, he was supposed to return to the Citadel tomorrow, but she couldn’t wait to tell him about the Krogans found fishing in the Presidium. C-Sec just didn’t know what to do with them, since it wasn’t technically illegal, and there weren’t even any fish there. Though some sour-faced folks were irate about it, Rose couldn’t stop laughing at the big grey-scaled Krogan’s offended voice booming about why they would have all that water there and wastefully not fill it with fish. She sighed happily, leaning back against her couch. Why did sharing little details of her day with James leave her feeling so warm inside? She’d always had Kristen to reach out to, and she still did, but it didn’t feel the same as with the soldier. She waited a minute to see if he was going to reply, and then headed up to bed.

Work was moving slower than it had ever had before. No matter how long it felt like between checking, it seemed no more than a handful of minutes passed by. Kristen, feed her to the rachni, thought it was the funniest thing she had ever seen, and insisted on commenting upon Rose’s restless motions. Repeatedly. By the time lunch arrived, it felt like a thousand lifetimes had passed. With her smiling best friend’s arm wrapped around hers, the pair made their way down to the Wards for a bowl of ramen and a gossip. Tucked into their favourite table, she watched the younger woman reach across the table to lace their fingers together. “Rosie, you need to breathe a little. I haven’t seen you this nervous since Udina turned out traitor and we all went under Spectre-level investigation.”

The dark-haired clerk released the breath she hadn’t known she was holding and returned the gentle squeeze of her friend’s fingers. “I know, and it’s really the most ridiculous thing. I keep waiting to wake up and find out that this was all a dream, but then there they are, an endless stream of messaged from a devastatingly gorgeous hero, out saving the galaxy, and saying he wished he was back here on the Citadel with me. Me! It’s beyond incomprehensible. We never get sexual in the messages, just casual stuff about our days and our histories and what we like to do. Did I tell you he challenged me to that stupid claw game? The arrogant butthead thinks he can produce a prize faster than I can. As if.”

“Surprisingly yes, you have told me that very thing. Multiple times. One of them was today even, you numpty. I stand by my original attestation that you should pretend to lose and let him console you. Big macho dudes love that kind of shit.”

“I think you’re wrong. I don’t believe James would fall for it in the first place, and I don’t want to manipulate him like that. We already started out all rocky, and any dishonesty ruins any trust we’ve built so far.” She stopped, frowning at her friend who had drawn away and was now full on laughing at her. “You… you’re teasing me you pest! I cannot believe… does your Asari know how cruel you are to the people in your life?”

Eyes sparkling her companion got herself under control, nodding in feigned serious. “Oh indeed, though she knows I save it for those that adore me the most, and has promised not to be too jealous of you when I drive you up the walls.” It was all Kristen could get out before laughter overcame her again. Unable to resist, Rose shook her head and joined in, and the pair giggled like a pair of idiots until even breathing hurt, and their ramen bowls were well past warm.

The older clerk scooped up some noodles and waved her fork dramatically at her friend. “You watch yourself, missy. Or I’ll… Ill tell your attractive blue friend about how you religiously follow, and gamble on, the underground Krogan fighting ring that runs down here in the ward.”

There was a pause, and then Kristen leaned forward. “Are you saying there’s some kind of Krogan fighting ring, which you knew about, and you never once thought to mention it to me?”

She grinned. “I knew you’d want to go place bets.”


	11. Chapter 11

The two clerks were standing on their seats, popped corn scattered across the floor as they hollered at the two massive Krogans pounding the snot out of each other in the makeshift plasteel ring. The place smelled like blood, sweat, and ryncol, and the crowd was predominantly made up of Batarians, Vorcha, and other Krogans. The two humans stood out, but not enough to distract from the violence being wreaked in front of them all. For a moment, it looked like the older alien had the upper hand, cornering his opponent, but then the grey-scaled young behemoth turned the tides with a clever trick, reversing the momentum of a swing and then pounding his opponent into the floor. Rose grinned at Kristen. “I can’t believe you convinced me to sneak over here on our lunch. We are so going to be late getting back, and Anderson will read us the riot act.”

“Yeah, probably, but you’re not worried about the return of lover boy anymore, are you?” Kristen teased back at Rose, barely containing a giggle. The older woman gave her a shove, and she shoved back, and in a minute both of them were on their butts in their seat, hair in disarray, laughing and flapping their hands uselessly at one another. “Gosh Rosie, you’re such a bully.” The younger clerk stuck her tongue out. Somehow, when they were together, they both felt younger, happier. She’d never had a friendship like that before, and it was something to be cherished, to be treasured.

Rose, however, wasn’t paying attention. Her focus had been caught by a hulking human figure that had come out to slap the winning Krogan’s back in congratulations. It was him, he was here. Just there, across the corridor. She hadn’t brought along her datapad so she didn’t know what time it was, but she was pretty sure he was early. Had he gone to see her at work and found her missing? She cringed internally, her own brand of mental anxiety ramping quickly towards eleven as worst case scenarios filtered through her mind.

Then Vega looked up, caught sight of her, all rumpled and sweaty from laughing and cheering, and his whole face lit up with his smile. In a few quick strides he had crossed the corridor of the ward, scooping her up in his arms and spinning her around as he squeezed her tight, making her feel dizzy and safe all at once. The tension that had been building inside Rose melted away, and she even forgot to worry that her weight would be too much strain on his back. She simply wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled again, buoyed by his heart-melting welcome. “James Vega, you put me down right now.” She protested, the giggles that broke up her words making them significantly less effective.

“This is the last place I expected to find you Chiquita, shouldn’t you be at work for a few more hours?” The contrary lieutenant did not put her down, grinning as she wriggled in his grasp, trying to find the seat of a chair or something with her toes to put her back on balance. He did look past her, and noted Kristen’s laughing face. “Ah, I see your favourite bad influence is here. I assume this was all your idea?” Kristen nodded her affirmative and he let out a deep, pleased laugh. “Excellent, when you go back to work, tell Councillor Anderson I had to commandeer his senior clerk, it’s a matter of life or death. If he protests, blame Shepard.”

Rose snorted and smacked him on the shoulder. “Life and death? Way to be dramatic, James. Now put me down, before Shepard hears about you using her name in your schemes and flattens you. We can have our date after work like we had planned, until then you can go celebrate his win with your Krogan friend.” She did her best to sound stern, but it was impossible to insert the right amount of gravitas into your delivery when your feet were inches off the floor, and your body was pressed against the kind of muscles that made your insides go all soft and squishy.

He nipped her lips, giving her a brief but passionate kiss when she opened to him, and then slid her down the length of his body until her feet finally touched the floor. He did not, however, unwrap his arms from around her waist, simply leaning forward to place a few more kisses along her jawline. “You can be kinda bossy once you’re comfortable with a body, eh Chiquita? Grunt can celebrate all on his own. I just came back from the ends of the galaxy, and if I don’t hold you for the next few hours I might just die. I can feel it in my bones.”

She tried to scowl, hitting him again lightly, though it was impossible to stay mad at the infuriating man when he was standing in front of her, all muscles and warm and charm. “Dramatic and ridiculous. Hasn’t Shepard beaten any manners into you yet?”

Vega shook his head, looking utterly and ridiculously forlorn. “She tried so hard, but it just didn’t stick.” A grin quickly replaced his feigned puppy dog eyes and he scooped her up in both arms like a bride. “Lola gave up, but you can try to mend my wicked ways, mi reina. I hope you get creative in the attempts.” James waggled his eyebrows at her ridiculously.

Kissing his stubbly jaw, Rose turned her aggrieved gaze to her laughing friend. “There is no negotiating with him. I think he might have space sickness, turning his brain to mush. You best pass his message on to Anderson.” With a broad wink, Kristen returned to work, laughing the whole way. Once she was out of earshot, the chubby brunette leaned up to nip at Vega’s ear. “Don’t think you can get your way every time, you bully. I actually like my job and would prefer to keep it.” She had never felt comfortable enough with a man to be this playful, and it lightened something inside her.

Laughing, he carried her off towards the exit. “I wouldn’t chase a bossy piece like you if I wanted my way all the time, mi reina, but if you keep nipping at me you’ll have me daydreaming about other things that mouth of yours can do, and I’m trying to be a gentleman.”

Even the little clerk, with her lack of experience, could feel the underlying tension in his teasing, and it made her grin wider. She felt powerful, seductive, like a real woman. Tugging him closer as he carried her, she deliberately caught the lobe of his ear between her teeth again, sucking lightly on it until he groaned. “I was never bossy before I met you, you giant reprobate.” She bit his ear lightly again, “And I don’t think I agreed to meet up with you because I thought you were a gentleman, lieutenant.” Rose whispered huskily into his ear.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose showed extreme restraint, letting Vega carry her all the way to the Citadel Rapid Transit vehicle before her sensible brain kicked in. She tapped on the soldier’s shoulder, trying to make her face stern. “I happen to come equipped with two fully functional legs, so if you would kindly set me down I can take care of my own ambulatory needs.” Inside she died a little, could she sound any more like a total nerd than she did right there? Maybe he could go away again and they could go back to written communication. She was much better at that, and then Kristen could look it over and tell her when she was being a dweeb.

Of course, James simply laughed, placing her down in the vehicle and reaching around her protesting form to buckle her into place. “Chiquita, I don’t always understand what goes on in that pretty little head of yours, but you always make me laugh. I would read your emails and poor Cortez would start throwing things at me I laughed so much.” Belt buckled, he pulled away, enjoying the pretty pink flush that darkened her cheeks as she refused to look at him. Leaning down, he caught her chin between two fingers, forcing their eyes to meet. “Anyone can be smart and pretty, mi reina, but you are funny, and open and honest, and those a man with brains values more than a well formed culo, even if yours is exceptional.”

Reaching out she grabbed the handle of the door, eyes flashing like thunderstorms. “I cannot believe you just said that, James Vega.” Laughing, she swung the door shut and locked the shuttle down, grinning at how perplexed her Lieutenant looked standing there… Waitaminute. _The_ Lieutenant, not her Lieutenant. They had only been on what amounted to maybe one date, and then spent a few weeks typing at each other. She had no claim on the man, and though he had certainly indicated interest in her, she wasn’t convinced that there was anything proprietary going on here. She was supposed to be playing it cool. Damnit.

She looked up, the laughter chased away by her own mental gymnastics quickly being replaced by a frisson of excitement, and maybe a touch of concern. James’ eyes had darkened and his face looked almost predatory as he stalked around the vehicle, giving the opposite side door handle a tug. He tapped on the glass. “Chiquita, you best be opening this door right now. We had our jokes, but I have plans for you.” She gulped nervously and he shook his head, face smoothing out into a comforting smile. “Don’t look so scared, mi reina. We are just going to talk, unless you want something more. Now open the door.”

Sheepishly she unlocked the door, but maybe some kind of alien space devil took hold of her, because when he reached for the handle she locked it again. The dark look he gave her didn’t make her nervous this time, he had basically promised to keep his hands to himself unless she explicitly requested more. His hand went to his hip, his bottom lip pouting as he changed tactics again. She could see why he would be an asset on the battlefield, Vega had no problem dropping one plan for another if the first wasn’t working. “You keep locking me out, I’ll think you do not want to talk to me, mi reina. Have I bored you already?”

With laughter back in her eyes, she unlocked the door again. This time James didn’t give her a chance to change her mind again, wrenching the door open and diving in. He looked so ridiculous, she couldn’t keep the laughter from spilling out, filling the CRT vehicle. He shook his head, throwing his big hands in the air. “Honestly, Chiquita, I have no idea where I stand with you.” He grinned, catching the back of her neck with his hand. “It’s very exciting. Will you kiss me, mi reina? You’ve bruised my poor machismo with all this teasing.”

Rose pretended to consider it for a moment, before leaning forward and brushing the barest hint of a kiss across his lips. The vehicle was a confined space, and despite the show they had put on for Kristen, she was anxious, unsure. He smiled softly at her, reaching out his other hand to brush it along her lower lip. “You have the sweetest lips I’ve ever tasted, mi reina. Your little butterfly kisses could steal my soul.”

Bright red again, she didn’t know what to say in response to his words, so she ducked out of his hold and looked out the window. She frowned, noticing that they were definitely not headed towards the Strip. “James? Where are we going? I don’t think I recognize this part of the Citadel.” She tapped her fingers on the door, watching other vehicles whip by as they crossed the massive expanse of the Citadel.

“Hot and cold, like a sundae with fudge. That’s what you are, mi reina, and that’s what we’re going to find. There’s this little place that Shepard found in one of the upper wards, run by a Salarian and Human. It’s not made from any milk I can identify, but the flavour is spot on. I think you’ll like it.”

Ice cream? He was seriously taking her on a date to get ice cream? She beamed at him, her biggest smile, and settled comfortably into her seat. Just when she was feeling most off-kilter with this massive hunk of a man, he surprised her in the best possible way. Their messages had gotten awfully flirty, but once that first spike of adrenaline from his arrival faded, she had retreated to her natural state of fretting and worrying. He wasn’t allowing it though, ploughing through her preconceptions of the Lieutenant and showing her that for once, someone had paid very careful attention to her. Almost shyly, she reached between the seats, linking her fingers through his. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.


	13. Chapter 13

Hand in hand, the unlikely pair crossed the ward to the little ice cream stall. The line for the treat was long, but James clearly wasn’t in any hurry. Wrapping his big arms around her, he leaned back against the wall, leaning her against his broad, muscular chest. She felt safer than she ever had in her entire life, but also terrified. Every ounce of the man behind her was rock hard muscle, and she was just kind of… squishy. More than kind of squishy, she was very squishy, and she squirmed in his hold, suddenly self-conscious again. Damnit, she liked her body, most days, when it wasn’t pressed up against a literal Adonis.

Vega simply squeezed her middle a little firmer, leaning down to whisper in her ear, just loud enough so that he wouldn’t be overheard by the customers around them. “When you move like that against me, Chiquita, I think of all the things this luscious body of yours could do to mine. You wanted to take this slower, mi reina, and if you haven’t changed your mind about that, maybe you would do a poor soldier a favour and not tease him to the brink of madness, yeah?” He chuckled, straightening up again, and she could distinctly feel the evidence of his interest digging into the small of her back.

Rose flushed a bright red, mortified. She tried one last time to pull away, but James was implacable, and she didn’t have the strength to put up a real protest, not when it would excite the weapon of mass destruction at her back. She could feel the grin in his words. “No running away. This is your fault, and it’s only polite for you to let it hide behind you while I think of things that will make it go away.”

She was embarrassed, but he was being fair. How much more horrible would it be wandering around while he sported that… well, _that_ in public? Keeping herself as still as possible, she titled her head up to look at him. “Think unsexy thoughts. Batarian stripteases. Elcor romantic poetry of epic lengths. Hanar singing raunchy ballads.” She was being helpful, mostly, but now that her embarrassment had slightly cooled, she couldn’t help egging him on a little bit. It was empowering, knowing she had this kind of effect on the most devastatingly attractive male she had ever encountered.

Behind her, the lieutenant groaned. “Chiquita, you are a cruel creature. How can you say such horrible things, in that sexy little voice of yours? You’ll leave me all confused, and next thing you know I’ll be cruising for Volus’ at Purgatory late at night. It will be all over the news, War Hero on the Prowl. All of it your fault. The reporters will hound you for an exclusive interview.” He pitched his voice high, in a mockery of a female’s. “Did you know he was so perverse when you were letting him squire you around the Citadel? Did he ask you to wear a mask when you made love?”

It was too much, and the pair collapsed into hysterical laughter. Several Turians standing nearby actually shuffled to put more space between them, which set Vega off even harder. The soldier placed an arm around her shoulders, tugging her in close for an affectionate squeeze. She tipped her face up to grin broadly at him. “I am so glad you jive with my weird as balls sense of humour. Even Krissy mostly just pretends she understands why I’m laughing so hard I’m about to piddle.”

The joy on her face was too much to resist, and James placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose, eyes crinkling happily when her face scrunched up in response. “You’re weird, but I travel with a bunch of aliens and _Shepard_. Do you know that she thinks Krogan humour is funny? If I have to hear one more joke about three varren and a thresher maw, I might just send the last and best hope for humanity out an airlock, and I will be happily waving the whole time. I don’t know why she finds those ugly lizards so freaking hilarious.”

Rose elbowed Vega in the side lightly, shaking her head sternly. “James Vega, you cannot utter threats against your commanding officer based on her clearly superior sense of humour. Krogan jokes are hilarious, maybe they’re just too complex for you to understand. Now you want a bad joke, spend a few hours with the Vorcha. That’s a group of weirdos who can’t tell the difference between dramatic timing and talking out your own ass.” She giggled, losing the ability to pretend to be serious at all. The lieutenant reached forward, twining his fingers with hers.

“You’re a treasure, Chiquita.” Just like that she was flustered again, looking away as she squeezed her hand in his, letting him know she heard and appreciated the compliment, even if she didn’t know what to do with it. Her first instinct was to deny it entirely, but Krissy had finally managed to break her of that habit, and her best friend would be completely disappointed if she started up on that self deprecating spiral. She’d been pretty blunt to begin with, informing Rose that it wasn’t cute, it was annoying, and undermined the person you were speaking to, even if that wasn’t the intention. She had a feeling Vega wouldn’t much appreciate being undermined, particularly when he was being nice.

Finally they made it to the front of the line, and Rose’s eyes danced across the menu board. They had a surprisingly broad number of flavours, both traditional Terren and completely out of this world. They even had dextro options, so she made a note to let her Turian neighbour know about this place later if it was any good, and from the line she was guessing it was. She wanted to be that bold and experimental person who tried something exciting and new, but it had been so long since she’d had ice cream that she couldn’t. Maybe next time. “One scoop of chocolate, please.”

“Make that two, and can we get a couple of those little cherry-looking things on top?” The soldier grinned down at her. “I think we can share a spoon, so don’t worry about getting too many dishes dirty.” Rolling her eyes, Rose squeezed the lieutenant’s hand again. He was certainly at his most charming on this little excursion, she didn’t know what to do about it other than just kind of go with the flow. She had, after all, already kissed the frustrating wall of muscles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I hit a massive writer's block, so rotated my mental crops to some other topics. Hopefully this has been worth the wait. <3

Finding an unoccupied ledge not too far from the vendor’s market, the pair settled in to enjoy their treat. Rose tucked herself in close to the wall, quickly realising her mistake as Vega cheerfully invaded her space, his thigh pressed close against hers. With a frown, she elbowed him lightly in the side. “Pardon you, but could I have a little room to breath, Mister Even My Muscles Have Muscles?” He laughed, causing her to scowl even hard at him. “Seriously, there is plenty of space here. I just want some room to move my ice cream spoon.”

Waggling his eyebrows, James dipped his spoon into the cold confection, waggling it in front of the brunette’s face. “Does that mean that if I agree to feed you, I can get even closer?” He shuffled minutely on the ledge and Rose let out a brief, feminine squeak of distress, causing the soldier to drop his spoon as he chuckled. Indignantly, she dug her elbow a little harder into the hard slab of muscle infringing on her personal bubble.

“I swear, this is worse than bringing home a puppy from the pound. Am I going to have to institute a no Lieutenants on the furniture rule to keep you off my lap?” The twinkle in his eye was her only warning before the war hero turned, ice cream in his hand as he lay his head in her lap, looking up at her with his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. She tried to remain stern, but the sight was too ridiculous, and she conceded, laughing merrily down into his grinning face. “James Vega, you are an incorrigible pile of silliness.” She grinned back down at him, letting out one more feminine squeak as he dotted her nose with whatever whipped topping graced their shared treat.

After careful maneuvering, Rose managed to shake the soldier out of her lap and coerce him back onto his own seat, though he was still close enough she could feel the heat radiating from his skin. Scoop for scoop, they demolished the iced confection, words falling away as they indulged in something that had become incredibly rare since she had decided planetside life was no longer for her. Every once in a while, she would look up, catch Vega’s eyes watching her, and blush. Every blush that spread across her cheeks made the Lieutenant grin even brighter. It was a vicious cycle, and by the time spoon scraped bowl bottom, she was all aflutter.

Finally, licking the last of the chocolate from her lips, she tried to rise, to put some distance between the two. Instead, James caught her hand, his face suddenly hesitant. “Look Chiquita, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, it’s just… It’s so beautiful, when you just let yourself enjoy something. I can see it in your eyes, in the way you hold yourself. You just live in the moment.” Almost reluctantly, she lets the big man pull her back in towards him, until she’s standing between his knees. From this position, she can actually look down into his eyes, a brown richer than any chocolate she had ever tasted.

He ran one of his big, calloused hands up her arm, and then down again, holding her smaller one in his for a second before pressing the palm of her hand to his face, turning to press a small kiss to the centre of it before resting it against his cheek. “I know you have your doubts, who wouldn’t, a big idiot like me trailing after them like some mooncalf, but I don’t want to rush you, mi reina. You’re in charge here, you set the pace. I will _never_ push you for more than you are willing to give. Can you trust me that far, at least?”

Rose chewed her lip as she looked into the soldier’s earnest face, and gave herself a mental shake. Why did she keep pulling away, when he was so clearly the greatest thing that had ever fallen into her lap? She had to make a choice. Was coddling the damage from her past life more important than experiencing what the Lieutenant was offering her here and now, in this life? Could she live with herself if she walked away now, when he was literally offering her everything she had ever wanted, romantically and even physically? The trick was, did he understand the kind of baggage she came with?

The answer was brutally simple, and absolutely terrifying. She had to tell him, not everything, but enough so that he knew it wasn’t him she didn’t trust, it wasn’t him she kept pulling away from. One day, when they were closer, she could tell him the whole story. She left her hand on his cheek, enjoying the tough feel of the beginnings of his five o’clock shadow underneath her palm. “I… I do trust you, James. Really. I just… I’ve had some pretty bad experiences in the past, and my first reaction is to run and hide, to protect myself. But I want to try with you, I want to try for us. I… Can you be patient with me, while I figure out how much I’m actually comfortable with?”

The smile that spread across his face warmed her from tip to toes, like a warm sun at the end of a rainy day. His hands wrapped around her free one, the one not holding his cheek, and pressed gently against it. “Thank you for being so brave with me, Chiquita. Admitting what holds you back, sometimes that can be scarier than the actual thing. I will gladly be patient with you, as long as you promise to keep trying, and let me know when the things I do make you afraid or uncomfortable. We are in this together now, and we can make it work.”

Taking a deep breath to bolster her confidence, Rose leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly across Vega’s. It was a chaste kiss, with none of the heat of some of their earlier embraces, but she felt this one deeper. It was a promise, and they both came away smiling. James stood, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow. “Now come, I believe we have some robots to maul while I try to coerce a few more kisses from mi reina.”


End file.
